So Hard
by Kinktastic Snazz
Summary: Tasuki/Nuriko. Reallu short ficlet that i thought up in study hall. After another rejection from Hotohori, what is Nuriko to do? Tasuki may be the answer


Disclaimer: I'm too crazy to own anything.....but a muzzle....  
A.N.: A really stupid little thing that i wrote in study hall to pass the time away..  
  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't let it get to ya." Tasuki said, downing another bottle of liquor.  
  
I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose with two fingers. I don't know why I try so hard, even though the outcome is usually the same.  
  
"He just doesn't notice you yet. He will though." Tasuki was drunk, and I was to blame, it was a 'no' to bring him to a bar. But I had desperately needed to drown my sorrows, and alcohol does such a nice job.  
  
"Tasuki, I think you need to stop drinking, I only brought so much money."  
  
"Awww, Nuri-chan, you're so unprepared!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Always bring a hell of a lot of money to a bar, and always keep a tube of lube in your back pocket!"  
  
I felt myself blush, "Aaa..."  
  
"So?!"  
  
"No need to yell, I'm right here."  
  
"Are you really?!"  
  
I rubbed my temples, still saddened by yet another rejection by Hotohori. This time he had been bothered by the way I rubbed up against him, by the way I brushed my lips against his neck. His eyes had grown so cold...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
"If you would please release my arm."  
  
"Ah, Hotohori-sama, you're no fun."  
  
"Please release my arm." He glared at me and yanked his arm from my grasp.  
  
"What? What did I do?"  
  
"Your advances are much to irritating and bothersome. Please leave me be. I'll never think of you as anything other then a...friend."  
  
The pause in his sentence hurt me. Was he going to say whore? Maybe slut? I'm not any of those.  
  
"You were never bothered by it before." I snuggled against him, biting my lip in anticipation of what he would say.  
  
"Stop it!" He pulled away from me, his eyes so cold and heartless. Everyone at the table glanced up, then away, embarrassment for me etched on their faces.  
  
My eyes burned with tears, why did I try so hard?   
  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
My eyes filled with tears, I wanted so much to hold him in my arms, but then again what I felt for him could just be lust. The need to be warm at night, could just be me needing a good fuck.  
  
"C'mon Nuri-chan!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We're outta here!"  
  
"Only if you stop yelling."  
  
He tried to sober up, but failed miserable. "C'mon Nuriko."  
  
"Coming."  
  
  
****  
  
  
We decided to take the long way back to the palace. Using an old, beaten path throught the forest, Tasuki and I strolled in silence.  
  
The cool air seemed to sober Tasuki up and he was now staring intently at the stars.  
  
"Ah, Nuriko?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"About, about Hotohori. Don't let it get to you. It pains me, to see you so sad. He just doesn' t seem to understand what is so beautiful, within his reach."  
  
"Ano? Beautiful?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
I saw a blush tint Tasuki's cheeks in the moonlight and I giggled softly. I hardly ever recieved compliments, and it was a rather nice feeling to get one.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Heh."  
  
The silence returned and I smiled. Being with a friend like Tasuki, always seemed to make life a little easier and fun.  
  
"Nuriko?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?!"  
  
"For the way I treat you sometimes, ya know, really mean and I ignore ya a lot?"  
  
"Ano..."  
  
"And then, there's those times when I forget that you're there until Hotohori yells at you and everyone stares. And I know that's embarrassing, but....well, I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, Tasuki, I'll have to get you drunk more often."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
I glomped onto his arm, leaning my head against his soulder as we walked. At first he had stiffened at my actions, but he relaxed quickly.  
  
"Ahh..Nuri-chan."  
  
"I love you."  
  
He stopped and looked down at me, hope and uneasiness in his amber eyes.  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
I paused, maybe I had said that thinking I was with Hotohori, but, I don't think I've ever loved the Emperor. Maybe there had been something about him that had attracted me to him. Maybe the narcissism, maybe the acute danger, maybe the way he had been off limits. But I don't think I ever truly loved him.  
  
"Nuriko?"  
  
I looked up into his eyes, wtaching his emotions play out. Then I nodded. "I mean it."  
  
He smiled and grabbed me, holding me close. His lips nestled into my hair.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
We stood like that for what seemed to be an eternity. Maybe this decision had been out of the need for comfort. Then again, maybe not. A warm breeze rustled our clothes, the soft sound of the cricket's sad song surrounding us.  
  
I never said it was easy being me. It was hard at first. A male wannabe female concubine to the Emperor, then a protector of Konan. And many other things in between.  
  
But, the perks are great.  
  
And my arms tightened around Tasuki.  
  
  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
